Adelfos
by Naotoki Yamanouchi
Summary: There is no greater gift than a brother
1. Aiolos

A/N: Adelfos is the Greek word for "brother". This is a collection of letters various brothers in Saint Seiya write to each other. I dedicate this fic to Beth-Chan, my "twin" and my real brother, even though he probably will never read this. Also a special thanks to Aurora-Chan because her poems always inspire me to write stuff of a more serious nature. First on the list is Aiolos because for some reason his "letter" just came to me. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aiolia,

Little brother, I am proud of you. I have watched you grow these past twenty years, and I must admit, there were times when I thought you weren't going to make it. I am happy you proved me wrong. I miss those days when we would play together, when you would run to me after skinning your knees. You would always be so brave about it as you tried not to cry even though to a four-year-old the pain must have been agonizing. I wish I would have been able to sheild you from some of the pains you endured from such a young age, but the trials you endured seem to have only made you stronger.

I remember those agonizing days right after I was killed. My heart bleed for you so badly, Aiolia. I hated watching you cry for me. I prayed for you to gain strength. You're doing great so far, but I can tell you still carry wounds on your heart.

Like I said earlier, as you got into your teens, there were times I thought you would give up. Everyone kept pushing on you so hard, Brother. The way they treated you would have made stronger Saints crumble. It was through sheer willpower that you pushed through. I remember that phase you went through where you dyed your hair because you didn't want to look like me. Granted, I wouldn't put the curse of looking like me on anyone, but genetics can't be helped. You seem to be doing fine attracting the attention of the girls, though...don't think I don't know about Marin.

Aiolia, I am sorry I was not able to be there for you physically, but I am not sorry for the reasons I died. Please don't reguard Shura so harshly. He did what he thought was right that night, just as I did. I don't blame him for anything, and you shouldn't either. The past is behind, what matters is the future. What matters is our Goddess. Protect Her with everything you have, every fiber in your being. You are a true Saint, after all. Remain true to yourself, but never faulter from Her. She is everything. Remember that.

Also please know that even though I was not able to be with you physically, I have never left your side. I love you, Brother. Don't ever forget that

Aiolos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: That's all. This was done how I see Aiolos-the kind of guy who forgives the unforgiveable and goes on with life (or death) with a smile on his face and conviction in his heart. Kind of like Seiya, except more mature. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review.


	2. Aiolia

A/N: Here's Aiolia's letter to Aiolos. The next set is going to be the Gemini twins (can't say twins because Syd and Bud are twins, too). Would you guys like to Saga's letter first or Kanon's? Please review and enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aiolos,

Long gone are those days when we were children and I could run to you with the scrapes on my knees. Long gone are the days where I worshiped you like a hero. When I was a child I admired you. I wanted to be just like you. You say you wanted to shield me from my pain, but Brother, don't be hard on yourself. You're guiltless. I'm the one who believed a lie for thirteen years.

Those days right after you died where probably the hardest days I ever had in my life. I didn't want to believe what they said about you. Eventually I just got tired of crying and vowed never to shed another tear in my life. I told myself that there was no reason to cry anymore.

When I got into my teen years, I broke that vow not to cry. I was so angry at you by that point, I cursed you every day. No body except for Shaka, and Camus to some extent, wanted anything to do with me, and I was sure it was all your fault. I'm sorry, Brother. I can only imagine how you must have felt that night, dying and taking the truth with you to your grave. I wish you wouldn't have had to die alone... and what do you mean, you know about Marin?

Aiolos, I am sorry I ever doubted you. I'll try my hardest not to look down apon Shura for you. I know he was your friend, but it's hard sometimes, you know. Don't worry about Athena, She is in good hands. I will do everything in my power to protect Her as I know you would do if you were able. It would be an honor to protect her as you did. I will see to it that She remains safe.

And even though I was angry at you for thirteen years and was furious at you, I could never hate you. After all, you are my only brother. I love you, too, now please, rest in peace. I will see you again when my time on earth is over and I look forward to talking to you again when that day comes.

Aiolia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'll end this now. Aiolia's such an easy person for me to write, I could continue this letter on for many pages and bore you all to tears, but I would like readers for later chapters. Thanks for reading.


	3. Saga

A/N: This update is dedicated to my imouto-chan, who is celebrating her birthday today! (cue the streamers and confetti). Saga's her favorite, so I decided this would be a nice gift for her. Though I find it amusing how she's scorpio when Milo's my fave, and I'm gemini when Saga is hers... anyhow, I'm rambling. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanon,

It has been said when twins are born under the sign of Gemini, they are closer to each other than twins born under any other sign. I wish this could have been a fact between us, brother, but for us, that just wasn't the case. We were the best of friends as children, but somehow, the distance between us got wider and wider, until the rift became unrepairable. You blame yourself for it, I blame myself. Maybe we're both equally responsible...who knows?

When we were younger, we were unseperable. Even though you were only eleven minutes younger than me, I viewed you as my baby brother. When you scraped your knees, I wanted to take the pain for you, so you wouldn't suffer. When you were happy, my heart was content.

It wasn't until we got into our teens that I knew your point of view and objectives were different. You tried to show me the evil ways. I resisted for a while, but then Ares took over. I blamed you. The last straw, the factor that caused our rift, was when you were sent to the Sounion Cape.

After that, I did things I regret, and I know you can say the same for yourself. I wish we had time to repair our rift, but it's too late now. You took my place as Gemini saint, I am dead...

I only hope you will protect Athena forever, Kanon. Learn from our mistakes and shine above them because you still can. When you die, maybe I will see you again. We can try again, repair our relationship as brothers.

Until the day we meet again,

Saga

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

A/N: This sucks, and I fear Kanon's will be even harder... (cries). Aiolia and Aiolos where the easy ones...Saga's too complex for me...


	4. Kanon

A/N: I think this will probably be the last chapter to Adelfos, unless I decide to do stories for Ikki and Shun. Dedicated to Aurora-Chan and my own "twin", this is Kanon's letter to Saga. Angst, angst, and more angst. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saga,

Words are not enough to describe how sorry I am for all that I have done in the past. I wish I had the chance to be close to you when we were younger. I wish things hadn't turned out the way that had. I hurt so many people over the course of my life time, I wish there was some way to take all that back.

I don't know why you blame yourself, Saga. You have no reason to blame yourself. You, at least, could not control the darkness that contaminated your soul. I embraced mine.

I think it all started when we were younger. I worshiped and adored you, but I was jealous of you, Saga. You were the Gemini Saint, first one to bear the cloth. I was mearly your replacement. It was like, oh, if something happens, well, Kanon can take over kind of thing. It was almost like they wanted me to resent you and wish you were dead so I could take your place. I'm sorry, but it's true.

Then when we got older, the distance grew larger and larger, and I began to hate Athena. When you refused to run away with me that night, my hatred of the girl reached levels I had not even thought possible-until I was banished to the Sounion Cape, that is, and then the hatred tripled what it had originally been...

...But I was wrong. Oh, how wrong I was! As wicked and horrible a man I was, she still found it in her heart to protect me! Her warm, loving aura, made me realize my wickedness, and the evil diminished! It's like I can truly see for the first time in twenty eight years!

Saga, I promise you I will do everything in my power to protect Athena. It's the least I can do-for both of you. When I die, I know I will see you again, and we will definitely make up for lost time. I love you.

-Kanon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Wow. Maybe I should write stories with mirgane headaches at three in the morning more often. This is definitely my favorite one of the four. I am so proud of myself. Please hit the review button!


End file.
